1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a cable driven isotope delivery system and a method of irradiating a target material using a nuclear power reactor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technetium-99m (m is metastable) is a radionuclide used in nuclear medical diagnostic imaging. Technetium-99m is injected into a patient which, when used with certain specialized pieces of equipment, is used to image the patient's internal organs.
Molybdenum-99 may be produced by placing natural molybdenum metal or enriched molybdenum-98 into a core, which is then irradiated within a nuclear reactor's neutron flux. Molybdenum-98 absorbs a neutron during the irradiation process and becomes molybdenum-99 (Mo-99). Mo-99 is unstable and decays with a 66-hour half-life to technetium-99m (m is metastable). After the irradiation step, the irradiated molybdenum can be processed into a Titanium Molybdate chemistry and placed in a column for elution. Subsequently, saline is passed through the irradiated titanium molybdate to remove the technetium-99m ions from the irradiated titanium molybdate. However, technetium-99m has a halflife of only six (6) hours, therefore, readily available sources of technetium-99m are desired.